zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Slate the Blue Rockstar
Slate is a G1 Rockstar and one of the first Rockstars released for G1. He was first released in 1989 (Year Two) as part of a set of Wild Bunch and Rockstars. He was re-released in Year Three, but came with long curly hair. ; Names : Spanish: (Argentina): Pizarra : Greek: Schistólithos Media Appearances Animated Hamster Stats * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Green music note He made one TV appearance in the 1989 TV show. Slate was also in the Book: The Magic Sausage Tree, The Giants and the Castle of Darkness, The Cross Weather Wizard, and A Shock at The Stage Show Common Slate Year Two Slate is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet released in 1989. The first release of Slate had short, straight hair. Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Dark green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green glittery music note Accessories The original short, straight haired version came with a blue shooting star brush, accordion hat and a sticker. * Rainbow accordian hat Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story Slate was sitting on a friendly slate humming when Grey flew up beside him. "Hello there, Slate," said Grey. Slate waved his paw, and the gentle sound of a harp tinkled on the wind. "Why are you so quiet today?" asked Grey. "I'm too hot to make much noise," answered Slate. "Let's call the rain to cool you off," Grey said, then ran off to chase the butterflies. "Come on, Slate! Bring the drum!" Slate ran after him and stamped his paws. Soon the deep, rolling sound of a thunderous drum filled the air and a light, gentle rain began to fall. Personality "When Slate kicks with his paws against the butterflies it rumbles across the Zhu Zhu Hamster City". and "when he kicks the butterflies really hard it starts to rain". "When he turns with his tail he make the sound of a harp and he can also play music with the butterfles". It is also said that there is a book written by Slate in Queen Star's library in Dream Castle, and its called "All kinds of songs". Year (Three) Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Dark green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green glittery music note Accessories The 1990 long, curly haired version came with a blue moon brush and a yellow accordian hat. Argentinian Slate Argentinian Slate Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Purple * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue music note Argentinian Slate Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Red * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue music note Argentinian Slate Variant III Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: White * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue music note * a very rare variant? Argentinian Slate Variant IV Hamster Stats * Pose: Posey Pose * Body Colour: Yellow and Grey * Hair Colour: Red * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green music note French Slate Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Dark green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green music note Greek Slate Greek Slate Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Dark green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green glittery music note Greek Slate Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Yellow and red * Hair Colour: Dark green and blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue music note Greek Slate Variant III Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Orange and blue * Hair Colour: Purple and pink * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Green music note Italian Slate Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Dark green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green music note Mexican Slate Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Grey and Turquoise * Hair Colour: Red, yellow, green and blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green glittery music note Peruvian Slate Peruvian Stale Variant I Peruvian Slate Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Yellow and grey * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green music note South African Slate Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Yellow and red * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Black music note Venezuelan Slate There are at least five variants. Venezuelan Slate Variant I Venezuelan Slate Variant II * red and orange with white hair and yellow symbol. Venezuelan Slate Variant III * yellow and pink with magenta hair Venezuelan Slate Variant IV * white and blue with magenta hair Venezuelan Green Slate Squeaky Butt Dolly Mix Slate Merchandise Blue-green suitcase purse Porcelain Figurines With Slate and Rose Brazilian figurine to paint At the Country Fair The Magic Sausage Tree very early puzzle With Pink, Orange, Rose, Cherry, Yellow, Slate and Grey With Rose and Slate Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Rockstars Category:G1 Grey Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990) Category:G1 Toy Characters Category:G1 Comic Characters Category:G1 Animated Characters Category:G1 Book Characters